


let us possess one world, each hath one, and is one

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Healing, Multi, Past Abuse, Threesome - F/F/F, description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: After the events of season one, Lucy learns how to navigate the world again with help from Millie and Jean.
Relationships: Lucy Davis & Jean McBrien, Lucy Davis & Millie Harcourt, Lucy Davis/Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrien, pre Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrien
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46





	let us possess one world, each hath one, and is one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Special thanks to rikubean, Meridel, and agapi42 who when I asked if I should write this story gave me enthusiastic yeses. THANKS TO Alafair, my trusty beta. This story is meant as an interlude between s1 and s2. Title comes from a John Donne poem referenced at the beginning (and within) the story. I hope you enjoy!

> For love, all love of other sights controls,
> 
> And makes one little room an everywhere.
> 
> Let sea-discoverers to new worlds have gone,
> 
> Let maps to other, words on worlds have shown,
> 
> **Let us possess one world, each hath one, and is one**. 

"The Good-Morrow"~John Donne

The air was still after Susan left, a thick feeling of finality descending upon the room. Lucy wondered where they’d all go from here. Jean finished arranging their boxes as Millie let out a heavy sigh. Lucy thought to invite Jean over, but despite Millie’s insistence that they shared a home, it still felt too presumptuous. Thankfully, Millie did it for her. Jean hesitated, but only for a moment, before she nodded and agreed. 

Jean arrived, prompt as always, with a bottle of damson gin in tow. It still occasionally made Lucy cough with its strength, but it was familiar now, and Lucy ached for a familiar that didn’t hurt.

She let Millie and Jean carry the conversation mostly. She found their back and forth amusing, and while she couldn’t always keep up, she’d stopped feeling judged for it ages ago. She took in their features, the way Jean’s eyes rolled and the way Millie waggled her eyebrows, trying and failing to get a rise out of Jean. There was a worry simmering in her belly that she’d tried to ignore all day, but it continued to grow. 

At some point, a silence settled amongst them, the kind Lucy was learning not to fear. Millie lit a cigarette and Jean pulled her hands in her lap.

“It feels like an ending,” whispered Lucy. She wondered what use she would be now, if Millie’s goodwill would run out and Jean would find her too boring for company. 

Millie winked, resting her cigarette down as she took a sip of gin. “Perhaps to our career as crime fighters, but there’s still enough life to be lived.”

“We can’t all be carefree adventurers, Millie,” commented Jean as she finished her glass and offered more to Lucy. 

Lucy smiled and nodded, grateful for the softness in Jean’s eyes. 

Millie rolled her eyes as she picked up her cigarette. “Oh, come on, Jean; there’s still plenty of fun to be had here.”

Jean raised an eyebrow. “I get the feeling we have different criteria for fun, dear.”

Millie laughed, the sound light and musical. “And yet you keep spending your free time with me.”

Jean only offered a shrug in response. 

Lucy took a deep breath, the fear in her belly still raging. “Does this mean we can still spend time together?”

Millie furrowed her brow and turned to Lucy. “What do you mean?”

Lucy kept her eyes down and fidgeted with the coaster under her glass. “Only that, well, Susan brought us together for the case, and now we’ve packed up the library, and--”

Millie’s hand moved to gently circle Lucy’s wrist. “I meant it when I said this is your home now. You stay as long as you like. I am your friend for that time and any that comes after.”

Lucy looked up with a shy smile and patted Millie’s hand. She’d given her so much, and Lucy had no idea how she would ever repay her. “Thank you.”

“I can’t promise tales of adventure, but you’ll starve if all you have is this one to scrape together your meals,” stated Jean. 

Millie rolled her eyes. “Honestly,” she muttered as she leaned back and took another drag of her cigarette. 

Lucy smiled at Jean. “I’d love to see more of you, Jean. If it’s not too much trouble.”

Jean looked at her with that same soft expression and steady glance that had become an anchor for Lucy. “Of course, dear.”

“Yes, one big happy family.” Millie clapped her hands together. “Now, Lucy, let’s show Jean how I’ve finally taught you to kick her ass at cards.”

Jean rolled her eyes as she held out a hand for the deck Millie pulled from a cupboard next to the table. “Considering you’ve never managed it, Millie, I highly doubt you could have taught anyone else to.”

Lucy chuckled, celebrating two wins by the time the night was through. 

* * *

Nights with the three of them became almost as usual an occurrence as it had been when they were working the case and helping Lucy heal. Lucy cooked a slightly bigger meal after Jean phoned to let her know she would be around. Millie turned on the wireless and spun Lucy a few good times, complimenting her on her improved rhythm. 

“I hope you’re not continuing to corrupt the poor girl,” greeted Jean the first few times, before resorting to an eye roll with a fond smile after a while. 

Lucy hadn’t associated warmth with home since she was a child, but the times with the three of them came awfully close. Lucy wished she could fully express to them, between the gentle teasing and praise for her food, how much it meant. She still had nightmares of course, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever feel safe enough to let a man close again, but this was something. A tangible mark of progress. Millie often woke up in the night with her, rocking her back to sleep or distracting her with a card game. Jean accompanied her to visits with her mother or just to the shop when she wasn’t sure enough to venture out alone. They were both very kind and endlessly patient. 

It was--

“Careful not to burn yourself, dear,” said Jean one evening, gently moving Lucy from the stove. 

Lucy jumped, both from being torn from her thoughts and from the unbidden memory Jean’s action brought forth. _She’s not him_ , she tried to remind herself. It hadn’t even been firm enough to qualify as a push, and Jean was worried for her safety. Right?

“Lucy, darling?” came Millie’s gentle voice. 

Lucy didn’t notice her hands were shaking until Millie took them in hers. “I, I’m sorry, I can d-do better, I-” She couldn’t calm her breathing. This wasn’t what she meant to happen. _God, no,_ she thought. They were having a good time, why she had to go and be so-

“Breathing first?”

It was Jean’s voice now. Lucy bit her lip and nodded. There was a moment of silence before Millie started to count, first in French to disrupt Lucy’s thoughts, then switching to English after a while so Lucy could follow. 

“Good girl,” said Jean as her face (and Millie’s) became less blurry to Lucy. “The Good-Morrow.”

Lucy closed her eyes and pulled up the picture of the poem. “The Good-Morrow, 1633, John Donne, _Song and Sonnets_ , ‘I wonder by my troth, what thou and I did till we loved…’”

Lucy felt her heart begin to slow in the last stanza. Millie started to stroke Lucy’s knuckles with her thumbs and offered a soft smile. Lucy took a few deep breaths and glanced toward the stove.

“Did I ruin it?”

Jean looked to the stove then back at Lucy. She shook her head slowly. “Not at all.” Her eyes assessed Lucy, her tone gentle and imploring, “What was it?”

Lucy shook her head. She hated this part. “You didn’t--”

“I did,” said Jean. Her eyes were so apologetic and that was the bit Lucy hated the most. It wasn’t Jean’s fault, and yet here she was taking responsibility. “Please, I want to ensure I don’t do it again.”

Millie gently squeezed her hands. “Tell us,” she glanced toward Jean then back at Lucy, “we both want to know.”

Lucy took a moment and bowed her head. “It was the way you, you moved me.” 

She pulled her hands from Millie and started to fidget. It was so hard to take comfort from them when she confessed these things. There was still so much to sort through; big things and little things that amounted to a sum that often felt too large to carry. 

“I’m sorry, dear.”

Luck bit her lip as she looked up. Jean’s warm brown eyes were open and understanding. Lucy felt as if she hardly deserved it. She hated how much she still seemed to stall or ruin things. “No, Jean, please, you were just trying to--”

“I’m sorry,” repeated Jean slower. “No matter my intentions, I should have taken one more moment before I reached out.”

Lucy shook her head. “No, I, I--”

Jean tilted her head. “You what?”

Lucy felt her eyes start to water. She looked between Jean and Millie. “We were having a lovely time and I just--”

“Made us a fabulous feast?” offered Millie, her smile never faltering. “That’s what I’m smelling. Don’t you think, Jean?”

Jean nodded and offered her hand to Lucy. “Why don’t you sit and let us set the table?”

Lucy took a deep breath and and reached to take Jean’s hand. Her nerves settled slightly. “L-let me help. Millie might plate it wrong.”

Millie huffed. “I can arrange food, you know, even if I am rubbish at making it.”

Jean smiled up at her. “Why don’t you refresh our tea, Millie?”

Millie nodded and the tension bled from the room. 

* * *

It was hard when she had to go on her own for interviews. She would try to remember Millie’s pep talk and her own lie of being a widow. Thankfully, Millie and Jean both helped to make sure any job was far enough away from Harry to be caught, but it meant a lot of travelling alone and the one thing Lucy hadn’t had in a while was alone time. 

Trains still left her on edge, but it was manageable these days. She often read, usually novels at Jean’s suggestion. It was always difficult to answer _What would you like to read?_ Harry hated novels and said the only worthwhile reading was the paper. Millie and Jean never judged her when it took too long to make a decision, or when she couldn’t make one at all. It still felt so silly, being unable to answer simple questions like what picture she might like to see or whether she wanted gin or brandy. 

Someone stopped by her compartment and opened the door. She felt her heart race before she noticed it was a woman. 

“Do you mind, love?”

Lucy smiled and shook her head. “‘Course not.”

The woman settled in and pulled out a book of her own. Lucy tried several times to think of something to say, but she was still so used to being quiet, instructed in how to act, that she couldn’t quite find her voice. 

She sighed when she reached her stop. It would be a wonder if things ever rightly changed. 

* * *

Lucy didn’t get the job, but Millie insisted on a celebration anyway. She appreciated that about Millie, her ability to make anything seem worthy of acknowledgment. _Step by step,_ she’d say, and this was another step. Lucy smiled as Millie went to the hall to call Jean. 

Jean arrived with gin and flowers, pale blue ones that Lucy often admired when picking a bunch for her mother. 

Lucy tilted her head. “You know I didn’t get the job.”

Jean nodded. “You’re a smart girl, and eventually, you will get one.” She placed the flowers in a red vase Millie handed her. “Millie insisted,” she offered, but Lucy knew that as much as Millie paid attention, this particular gift was all Jean. 

Lucy smiled and leaned forward to give Jean a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Jean looked slightly startled at the gesture, but eased into a smile. “Of course.”

They ate and drank much more than Lucy had intended. Certainly more than the occasion warranted. She swayed as she stood up and collapsed into Millie’s bed. 

“I don’t think I’ll make the trip,” she said as she pointed across the room. 

Millie climbed into her bed behind Lucy, wrapping her arms around Lucy’s middle and giving her a gentle squeeze. She looked over at Jean. “I think we may have finished her off.”

Jean hiccuped. “She’ll be fine. I’ll see you both later.” While Jean was most certainly the least intoxicated, she didn’t exactly stand up from the table with her usual grace. 

Millie gave Jean a once over. “Oh, Jean, just climb in with us. It’s late, and as much as you might claim otherwise, you couldn’t make it down the steps without falling.”

Jean rolled her eyes and Lucy stifled a giggle at how her body swayed slightly. “I suppose, but why don’t I take Lucy’s bed?”

Lucy shook her head, immediately regretting the action. “It’s too far, you won’t make it.” She pushed her bottom lip out, hoping the pout might sway Jean. Not to mention that her bed really did look too far away. 

Jean lingered near the edge of the bed with her arms folded. She looked like the same stalwart boss from the war: an untouchable force of nature, always keeping watch, the gatekeeper who never dared to take a step in. Lucy knew better now. Jean was a friend, an equal among them. 

Lucy held out a hand, wiggling her fingers. “Come on, you can sleep next to me.” She nodded towards Millie. “This one fidgets.”

Millie huffed and shrugged while she moved back to make room. “I do not.”

Lucy gave her a soft smile. “I don’t mind.”

Jean finally took Lucy’s hand and climbed in. She looked over the three of them. “Are you sure we’ll all fit?”

Millie rolled her eyes. “Just lie down, you skeptical old bat, and we’ll figure it out.”

Lucy giggled as Jean shot Millie a glare. “Why don’t you lie on your back, Jean, and if you don’t mind, I’ll- hic- get on my side next to you.”

Jean nodded and slid down into position. Lucy laid her head on Jean’s collarbone and hovered an arm over her waist. She looked up at Jean for permission. Jean nodded and she lowered her arm. Millie molded her front around Lucy’s back and her arm joined Lucy’s around Jean. 

They were quiet for a few moments before Jean whispered, “If I end up on the floor, you’ll both pay.”

Lucy felt Millie giggle against her as she tightened her arm. 

“Don’t worry,” said Millie, her voice soft, deep, and slower than usual, “no woman left behind in this home.”

Lucy felt Jean relax under her and she gave in to the impulse to kiss Jean’s collarbone. “Sleep now,” she said. 

* * *

Lucy hated asking questions in school or even training at Bletchley. Her voice always sounded so small to her own ears and she could still remember every time a classmate made her feel stupid for her inquiries. Jean and Millie never once made her feel that way, but she watched their back and forth until she could manage the question she really wanted to ask. 

“How do you stand it?”

Millie furrowed her brow, obviously lost as to Lucy’s meaning. They’d been discussing dancing and Millie had given a few details of the last man she’d danced with and apparently taken home. 

Lucy took a deep breath and tried again. “I mean, just, it’s quick and awful and--”

“It’s not awful every time,” offered Millie. “Especially if he knows what he’s doing.”

Lucy knitted her eyebrows. “But don’t they all know what they’re doing?”

Millie chuckled, and if it weren’t for the playful wink she offered, Lucy might have mistaken the action for making fun of her. “They’d like to think so.”

Lucy looked to Jean, who remained quiet. It wasn’t necessarily unusual, but Lucy felt as if there was something left unsaid. “I just don’t understand what’s fun about it or at least p-pleasurable.”

Millie looked at Jean, who tilted her head. The look they exchanged made Lucy feel as if she’d overstepped. “Lucy,” began Millie. 

Lucy shook her head, already assuming she’d caused offense. “I-I’m sorry, I--”

“Harry was your first, wasn’t he?” asked Jean softly. 

Lucy nodded her head slowly. “There were others who wanted to try, but I didn’t have the interest, and there were plenty of other girls who did.”

Millie nodded. “Of course.” She lifted a drink toward Lucy’s. Lucy clinked her glass unsure of what might come next. “Here’s to finding what else is out there.”

Lucy fumbled with her glass slightly as she took a sip. “How am I supposed to do that?”

Millie shrugged. “There’s no shame in bedding someone just for the fun of it.”

Jean cleared her throat and Lucy straightened her spine at the thought. Could she? 

Jean shook her head. “I doubt she’s ready for that, Millie.”

Millie placed a gentle hand on Lucy’s wrist. “There’s no rush.”

Lucy nodded and gently slipped her wrist from Millie’s touch. “I just can’t see doing it again. And,” she paused a moment in thought, “how do you manage it with a stranger?”

Jean gave her a soft look. “Not everyone can.”

“True,” commented Millie as she took a drag from her cigarette. “Sometimes you can find a nice friend to help you in a pinch.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. “You… have friends like that?” 

Millie nodded. “I have had.”

Lucy furrowed her brow. “And these men just take what they want and you like that?”

Millie knitted her eyebrows and shook her head. “It isn’t like that. We all have desires, don’t we? Sometimes we want the end result without the messy relationship bits.”

Lucy quirked an eyebrow. “The end result?”

Jean cleared her throat and Lucy caught a shake of her head before she admonished, “Millie.”

Millie looked confused for a moment before she turned to Lucy with that same sweet expression she did when explaining things Lucy didn’t understand. “It’s never happened for you, has it?”

“What?” asked Lucy as her eyes flitted from Jean to Millie. 

Millie smiled. “The feeling that makes it all worth it. The build, the rush, the release.”

Lucy opened and closed her mouth a few times. “I, I’m not sure, I--”

“It’s not always a chore, dear. Or an obligation, or anything else you might have been told when preparing for married life,” offered Jean.

Lucy took a deep breath before she met Jean’s glance. “H-how do you know if you’ve never been married?”

Something passed over Jean’s face before she schooled her features into a distant look. It was almost like hurt. “I may not be as experienced or adventurous as Millie, but I’m not exactly a nun.”

Lucy shook her head. “Oh, Jean, I didn’t mean to--”

Jean shook her head and softened her features. “I know you didn’t.”

Lucy tried to think back to the men she saw Jean with at Bletchley or the few details she knew of Jean’s life, but no one stood out. “Who was he?”

Millie leaned forward and snuffed out her cigarette. “Why, yes, Jean, tell us what man has been able to strike your fancy?” 

Jean rolled her eyes. “What makes you think I’d say anything?”

Millie shrugged and saluted her with a drink. “In the spirit of sharing and sisterhood.” She took a sip and winked. “I’ve always had my suspicions, but since you’re always on about me being a good influence, I don’t want to cause a shock.”

Jean looked at her a long moment before she turned to Lucy. “There were a few… people, but it’s been some time.”

“Why?”

Jean took a deep breath. “Some of us have to use a certain amount of discretion in these matters.” She turned and took a sip of gin. There was a sadness in her eyes that sent a pang through Lucy’s heart. 

“Any man is a fool for leaving you.”

Jean turned and gave Lucy an appraising look before she sighed. “It wasn’t a man.”

Lucy tilted her head a moment before she turned to look at Millie. She expected a look of surprise or some quip but instead she saw understanding. 

Millie smiled. “Still a fool.”

Jean’s shoulders sagged slightly. “I think it’s more accurate to say I was a fool. More times than were good for me.”

“That doesn’t seem likely,” whispered Lucy. 

Jean’s mouth turned up into an almost smile. “That’s kind.”

“Were any of them friends?”

Jean quirked an eyebrow. “You mean the type Millie mentioned?”

Lucy nodded. “Is it similar for women?”

“It’s different,” offered Millie, “but a similar principle can apply.”

Lucy lifted a finger. “Wait, you mean you--”

Millie nodded. “It was easier in some ways, with the war. Everyone looks for a bit of comfort, but there’s always the risk of assuming it’ll be the same or more when it’s over.” She sighed and turned away. 

_Susan_ , thought Lucy. “Oh.”

Jean cleared her throat. “To answer your question, only a few. Most were relationships.”

Lucy nodded. “How do you know the difference?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, do you just ask someone and hope?” Lucy sighed. “It seems a bit complicated.”

Millie shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be. Sometimes it’s as simple as letting someone know you’re interested and making it clear that there are no strings attached.”

Lucy thought about it for a moment, then asked, “How do you know you’ll enjoy it?”

Millie winked. “You’ll know. Look,” she took Lucy’s hand again, “I’m sorry it all seems very foreign and impossible for you right now, but eventually you’ll get there. There will be someone you want to try with again, and it’ll be so much better than you can conceive of now.” 

Lucy shrugged. It seemed incredibly out of reach. She hadn’t managed a job yet, and she’d spent years pleasing someone who thought her nothing more than window dressing on a good day, or a punching bag on the worst. 

“You deserve whatever life you want, dear. This can be part of it,” offered Jean. 

Lucy nodded and tried to let their faith be enough. It had done so much to carry her this far, it might be enough to sustain her. 

* * *

Lucy’s dreams became a bit confusing and muddled in the few weeks following that evening. They often featured Jean and Millie in Millie’s bed, much like the night Jean had been too drunk to go home. Only they didn’t sleep. Millie and Jean held her close and asked her what she’d like. Sometimes they’d kiss her softly and whisper how much they cared about her or how lovely she was. Occasionally their kisses ventured down her back or collarbone, pressing whispered reassurances against her skin. It was comforting and arousing in equal measure. Lucy woke up flustered and confused. 

Millie and Jean had given her so much, and it almost felt like a betrayal to think of them this way. Still, their discussions on the subject lingered. Was there a chance they might actually agree if Lucy found the courage to ask? 

* * *

It took another couple of weeks before Lucy knew she wanted to ask Millie and Jean about the content of her dreams. She was still unsure on how to go about it. Millie always said it was best to run with her fear, so Lucy took a deep breath and began. 

“I’ve been thinking,” started Lucy as she fiddled with the edge of her cup. 

Jean smiled. “A worthy use of time.”

Lucy let out a nervous laugh. “You both remember a few weeks ago, we were talking about friendships and, well, helping one another?”

Millie tilted her head as she snuffed out a cigarette. “Yes, do you need something?”

Lucy felt her face flush and took a deep breath. She could do this; at worst, they would say no. Millie had promised there was nothing she could say to convince Millie she should be thrown out, and while Jean hadn’t exactly expressed the same, Lucy had a good feeling. 

“I think... well, that is, I’ve had a few thoughts about what it might be like to be, well, physical again, but I’m not sure... that is, I want to know what it could be like.”

Millie knitted her eyebrows, placing her chin on her hand. “Have you met someone?”

Lucy shook her head. “No, nothing like that. It’s just, you both seemed convinced I could find a way to like it and you, you said that sometimes it’s as simple as expressing interest, and I--”

Jean tilted her head and adjusted her spectacles. “Are you asking us to--”

Lucy ducked her head. “Sorry, it was silly. I, I--”

Millie placed a warm hand on Lucy’s wrist. “You’re not silly, darling. Just ask.”

Lucy took a deep breath and looked up into Millie’s waiting expression. “Do you think we could?”

Millie looked at her for a long moment and Lucy worried she’d read it all wrong. That she couldn’t truly ask Millie anything. That she’d ruined everything due to her unrelenting curiosity. “Are you sure?”

“I feel like, I,” Lucy took a breath and tried to find the right words, “I trust you.”

Millie smiled softly and gave her forehead a kiss. “All right then.”

Jean looked between the two of them and nodded. “I suppose I should--” 

“Would you be willing too, Jean?”

Jean’s eyes widened. “Me?”

Lucy nodded. Somehow it needed to be both of them. 

Jean bit her lip. “Lucy, dear, it’s been a while, and never two women at the same time.”

Lucy nodded again and tilted her head. “Aren’t you curious then?”

Jean let out a deep sigh, her eyes flitting to Millie.

Millie gave her a soft smile. “You don’t have to, of course, but I have no objection to the idea.”

Lucy took a breath and stood up, her hand tentatively reaching for Jean’s folded one. “Please, Jean?” She paused and looked between Jean and Millie. “I’d like it to be with both of you.”

Jean’s shoulders sagged as she unfolded her arms and offered her hand up to Lucy. “All right then.”

* * *

They moved to Millie’s bed, Millie leading the way, with Jean’s hand still clasped in Lucy’s. 

Millie turned as she reached the edge and smiled down at Lucy. “How about we start with a kiss?”

Lucy reached up and kissed her cheek. Millie smiled indulgently. “I had thought the more passionate kind.”

Lucy bit her lip. “Oh, of course.” She looked up at Millie, wanting very much to kiss her but not sure how. She’d never been given the opportunity to initiate and she didn’t want to disappoint. 

Jean squeezed her hand. “You can ask for help, dear, or tell us if you don’t want to proceed.”

Lucy sighed. “I feel silly. It should be, I should be--”

She was cut off by Millie’s hands cupping her cheeks. “There are no 'shoulds' here. How about I kiss you, then we’ll talk about what you might like or not like about it?”

Lucy nodded meekly, grateful for Millie’s gentle hands. “All right.”

Millie took her in, her soft eyes scanning Lucy’s features. Lucy felt a bit of her anxiety melt away and only desire left in its place. Millie’s look reminded her of the main reason she thought this a possibility in the first place. Millie was safe. 

Millie bent down and carefully lifted Lucy’s chin, her lips meeting Lucy’s in a light press. Lucy stood still for a moment, thinking of how best to respond. It felt nice but there was something missing. 

Millie pulled away a moment. “What do you think?”

Lucy licked her lips. “A bit firmer?” 

Millie smiled. “Of course.”

This time, Millie’s lips slid across Lucy’s with an insistent press. Lucy melted into it and found her mouth following and chasing Millie’s with a fervor she hadn’t known herself capable of. 

Lucy’s hand slipped from Jean’s and came up to pull Millie closer. Millie groaned and Lucy froze. 

She pulled back, worried eyes searching Millie’s face. “Was that wrong?”

Millie smiled through half lidded eyes. “No, darling, it was wonderful.”

“Oh,” whispered Lucy. 

“Go again?” asked Millie. 

Lucy nodded then considered a moment. She turned around to Jean, who looked slightly out of sorts. “Would you mind, um, well when I thought about this, I hoped that...” She sighed. If only she could be clearer! 

Jean stepped slightly closer. “Take a deep breath.” Lucy did as she was told. “Try again.” 

Lucy nodded. “Would you hold me?”

Jean quirked an eyebrow. “Hold you?”

Lucy turned to face Millie again and pulled Jean’s hands to her hips, as Jean stood a little closer. She turned back to look at Jean. “Like this?”

Jean nodded slowly, but her hands felt slightly awkward. Lucy bit her lip. “Please, Jean?”

Jean’s face softened. “Yes, dear.” She nodded and tipped her head toward Millie. “Go on.” 

Millie smiled down at her, and when their lips met this time, Lucy was more sure of how to proceed. It felt amazing, the way Millie’s lips chased her own, with Jean’s hands providing a much needed anchor. Lucy felt dizzy with feeling but grounded by Jean’s touch. 

Millie pulled back and stroked a thumb gently over Lucy’s shoulder. “Would you like me to undress you?”

Lucy felt herself shiver at Millie’s proximity and question. She gave a shaky nod as Millie unzipped her dress and pulled it down slowly. When Jean took a step back, Lucy reached back for her hand, never taking her eyes off Millie. 

“Jean?” she called. 

Jean gave her hand a squeeze. “Right here, dear. What do you need?”

Lucy stepped out of her dress and turned to face Jean. She took Jean’s other hand in hers. “Just you.”

Jean gave her a small smile and withdrew one of her hands to cup Lucy’s cheek. Her hands weren’t as soft as Millie’s, but her touch was just as gentle. “Well, I’m here.”

Millie rolled down Lucy’s stockings, and pulled the top her knickers when Lucy spoke. 

“Wait.”

Millie stood up, pulling her hands from Lucy’s underwear and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “What is it?”

Lucy bit her lip and turned toward her. “I don’t think I’m ready to take off everything just yet.” She expected Millie to be frustrated or say that it was required, but instead Millie gave her a smile. 

“All right then, would you help me?”

Lucy licked her lips as Millie turned. “Really?”

Millie chuckled. “Yes, truly, unless you’d rather not.”

“I would like to,” answered Lucy as she undid the zipper for Millie’s top. Millie was as stunning as Lucy thought she’d be. Though she towered over Lucy, it didn’t make her feel uneasy the way it had with Harry or that revolting man on the train. Millie’s eyes were dark and Lucy could tell she wanted her, but Lucy felt no fear in welcoming that desire. 

Lucy managed more easily than she anticipated with Millie’s top and bra, receiving a kiss to her forehead and lips for her trouble. She placed a tentative kiss to Millie’s sternum as Millie let out an appreciative hum. Lucy felt encouraged to pepper a few kisses along Millie’s collarbone and liked the way Millie exhaled pleased breathy sighs.

Lucy wanted to run her hands over all the newly exposed flesh, but found herself not quite brave enough yet. Millie’s trousers had a tie and zipper, and as much as Lucy was enthusiastic, she was also a little confused in how to undo them. 

Millie winked. “I can do the rest, love.”

Lucy looked back at Jean. “What if Jean…”

Jean quirked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to reply when Millie beat her to it. 

“Jean doesn’t have to--"

“Jean is perfectly capable of speaking for herself,” said Jean. Her tone held an all too familiar firm edge that asserted she was not to be argued with. It sent a surprising thrill through Lucy. 

Millie smiled instead of cowering like most people would. She moved toward Jean and placed a hand on her hip. “Let’s see what you’ve got, Miss McBrian.”

Jean rolled her eyes. “Oh, honestly.” Millie chuckled as Jean undid her trousers with ease and Millie’s underwear followed soon after. Lucy almost asked her to slow down, but it seemed Jean was quite focused on efficiency. 

Millie winked at Jean when she stepped out of her underwear. “A kiss for your trouble?”

Jean shrugged. “It wasn’t any--"

Millie’s lips cut her off and Lucy watched Jean stiffen then relax, her hands resting at Millie’s waist. Lucy expected to feel like an intruder, but instead it was quite intriguing, and when Millie broke the kiss to turn back to Lucy, Lucy felt her veins rush with anticipation. Millie was such a force, assured and focused. Lucy had always admired that about her, and it was delightful to experience such a thing in a new context. 

“This standing is getting a bit tiring, don’t you think?” Millie moved to sit on the bed and patted the space next to her.

Lucy chuckled and sat down next to Millie, Jean sitting behind her a moment after. She picked up one of Jean’s hands and kissed her knuckles, unsure of where the inclination had come from but glad when she saw Jean’s mouth quirk up into an almost smile.

Lucy nodded to Jean’s blouse. “May I?”

Jean furrowed her brow then looked to her shirt as if only suddenly realizing she was more clothed than the other two. “I suppose.”

Lucy bit her lip as her hand hovered over the top buttons. “Are you sure, Jean?”

Jean gave her hand a squeeze. “Of course, dear.”

Lucy nodded and slowly undid Jean’s blouse. Jean gasped as Lucy’s fingers brushed along her chest. Lucy paused. “Should I stop?”

Jean took a deep breath and gave her a soft smile as she shook her head. “It feels nice.”

Lucy gave her a smile in return as she continued. When she reached the last button, she pulled Jean’s shirt out and eased it off of her shoulders. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of Jean’s chest. 

Millie rested a chin on Lucy’s shoulder. “Mighty impressive, isn’t she?”

Jean rolled her eyes. “Oh, go on.” She ducked her head slightly but not before Lucy caught a small flush to her cheeks. 

Lucy reached up and cupped her cheek. “May I kiss you?”

Jean nodded gently. “Of course.”

Millie gave her a shoulder an encouraging kiss as Lucy leaned forward and captured Jean’s lips. It wasn’t completely like kissing Millie, though the press of Jean’s lips was just as firm. Millie seemed to enjoy a quick, playful approach, whereas Jean was steady and soft, as if taking her time was of the utmost importance. Jean’s hands came to rest on Lucy’s cheeks as Lucy planted hers on the curve of Jean’s hips.

Jean let out a soft moan against Lucy’s lips and Lucy squeezed tighter around her hips, bringing Jean closer. As Jean’s tongue sought entrance in her mouth, Lucy felt herself let out a small moan of her own. She broke the kiss, slightly shocked by her reaction. Jean’s hands fell from her face. 

“Lucy, dear?”

Lucy took a small breath and glanced up at Jean. “I’m all right, just a little--”

“Overwhelmed?” finished Jean. 

Lucy nodded. “I’m sorry, I--”

Jean patted her hand. “It’s all right. It isn’t as if we’re on a strict timetable.”

Lucy smiled and gestured toward Jean’s front. “Do you mind if I lean against you?”

Jean shook her head. “Not at all.”

Lucy turned around and settled her back against Jean’s front. Lucy felt the weight of the few moments ease immediately in Jean’s embrace. 

Millie gave Lucy’s knee an affectionate squeeze and winked. “What shall we do next, hmm?”

Lucy bit her lip. She thought for a few moments before beginning her reply. “There was a picture I saw once,” she paused and closed her eyes for a moment, gathering the image in her mind. “It was hidden in Harry’s things,” she continued as she felt her cheeks warm, “and it was a woman with her legs open a-and her hand between them. I-I tried to forget it but--”

“You never forget anything,” offered Millie with a wink. 

Lucy’s cheeks burned. “I always wondered exactly what she was doing to look so,” she paused trying to think of the right word to describe the ecstasy in the woman’s face, “p-pleased with herself?”

Millie quirked an eyebrow as the corner of her mouth raised in a slight smirk. “Would you like me to show you?”

Lucy found she lost the ability to speak as Millie scooted back toward the headboard. She nodded slowly, still slightly embarrassed about the request. Jean’s arms slackened around Lucy’s sides and Lucy gently picked them up and pulled them around her. 

“Is this all right?” 

Jean tightened her grip as she whispered. “It’s fine, dear.” 

Millie settled against her headboard and met Lucy’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

Lucy took in the sight of Millie’s beautiful frame. Her gaze was playful and open. Lucy found she wanted to ask and do so many things and she knew Millie would explain and lead every step of the way. Lucy leaned the back of her head against Jean and nodded. 

Millie winked. “All right then. One more thing before I start: did you ever try what the woman did yourself?”

Lucy remembered awkward fumbles alone in her bed and the thought that what she was doing was wrong, the knowledge and assertion that her body was not her own but built for some man she’d not met. Then she’d been Harry’s, and that assertion took on a painful meaning. 

She shivered slightly and Jean’s warm hand rested on her forearm as her thumb started to stroke her in a comforting reassurance. “Not successfully,” whispered Lucy. 

Millie gave her a smile, the warm slow kind that made Lucy feel cherished. “Then I can’t wait to show you how it’s done.” 

Millie pulled her hands together and stretched them above her head. It reminded Lucy of when she was trying to refocus before presenting a theory. When she brought her hands down again, she rested them right above her chest. “It varies for some women, depending on where they are most sensitive or how much touch they require. I like to start with my chest.”

She slowly moved her hands over the tops of her breasts, biting her bottom lip. Lucy felt an urge to leap forward and kiss her but she daren’t. She wanted to watch, eager to know what secrets Millie could teach her. Millie moved over the glorious mound of her breasts to her nipples, circling them with her index fingers before she used her palm and started to pull at them. A deep moan escaped her as she released her lip and closed her eyes. 

Lucy missed her gaze immediately, but remained entranced by her movements. She started to feel a wetness between her legs and squeezed them together. 

As Millie started to gather her entire breasts in her hands, Lucy felt Jean take a sharp breath. Lucy couldn’t look away but she patted one of Jean’s hands. 

“All right?” She whispered. 

Jean cleared her throat quietly and hummed a quiet, “Hmm” in response. Lucy was glad she wasn’t the only one affected, but it also made her wonder what sort of things caused quiet, steady Jean to come undone. 

Millie sighed as one of her hands moved from her breast to her stomach and she opened her legs wide. Lucy’s breath caught as Millie teased the hair between her legs. Millie’s voice was breathy but sure as she offered, “When you’re ready, you move along and explore as you like.” 

Millie’s finger dipped between her folds and Lucy let out a small gasp. Millie moaned and smiled as her eyes found Lucy’s. “It’s a divine feeling really, darling.”

Lucy bit her lip and let out a small moan, her hand moving of its own volition to stroke her thighs. 

Millie gave her an encouraging smile. “I don’t mind if you join me.”

Lucy moved her hand closer to the meeting of her thighs but still hesitated. As much as Millie made her feel and as amazing as it was to watch her move and moan, Lucy wasn’t sure she could do the same. 

Millie noticed her hesitation and paused her own ministrations. “Do you need help?” 

Lucy wondered what she meant. “W-what do you mean?”

Millie looked over at Jean and nodded toward Lucy. 

Jean took a deep breath. “I could do it for you, dear.”

Lucy considered a moment. She turned to look at Jean, who tilted her head and looked sure of her suggestion. Lucy looked back at Millie. “Will you keep going?”

“Gladly,” offered Millie. She started to move her fingers again and pulled at her breast. 

“Yes, please,” whispered Lucy. 

Jean brought a hand to her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze. “It might be easier without your knickers, dear.”

“Oh.”Lucy hooked her fingers in her underwear and pulled down. She dropped them near the rest of her clothes and settled back against Jean. “H-how do I…”

Jean gave her shoulder a kiss. “Just lean back, dear, and I’ll take care of you. Remember if you need to stop, we can.”

Lucy nodded and settled against Jean as she watched Millie’s moans increase and her hands move quickly but purposefully over her body. 

Jean moved a hand over Lucy’s still covered breasts. “I can shift one hand inside if you like.”

Lucy watched Millie pull at her own breast and nodded. “Please,” she whispered. 

Jean slid her hand in, gentle and firm as she massaged Lucy’s breast slowly, working her way to Lucy’s nipple. Lucy’s gasp came on the tail end of Millie’s groan and she opened her legs. There was an ache as she felt the moisture continue to increase between her legs. She needed Jean’s touch, to know what had Millie panting and groaning so hard. 

Lucy pulled one of Jean’s hands close to her sex and sighed as Jean tentatively pressed a finger between her folds. Her hips rolled toward Jean’s hand and she couldn’t hold in the cry that escaped from her lips. 

“There you are,” managed Millie as she found her gaze. She slowed her hips to move in time with Lucy’s and Lucy felt desire sing in her veins. Millie seemed so far and yet so close. 

Jean’s hands were glorious and Lucy felt something build in her belly and under Jean’s fingers in her sex. Her eyes took in every detail: Millie’s intense and pleased gaze; Millie’s gorgeous body, the way it moved and curved; Millie’s moans and the way she closed her eyes when she hit a particularly good spot. The way Jean seemed to know exactly how to touch Lucy so that she understood not only what Millie was currently feeling, but also what she’d explained only a short while ago. 

_The build, the rush, the release._

All too soon it became too much. Lucy felt close to an edge but also so afraid of falling off. Her hips were still moving to match Jean’s thrusts,but she felt too much all at once. She couldn’t do this. 

“I’m not sure if I, I can,” Lucy paused and let out a pained whine. 

Jean slowed her movement and placed a gentle kiss on Lucy's cheek. “I can stop.”

Lucy bit her lip, as afraid to ask for a break as she was to keep going. Millie took her in and moved closer. She placed a gentle hand on Jean’s wrist. 

“Why don’t we take a few moments?”

Lucy nodded and Jean slowly withdrew her hand. Lucy turned to look at her and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Jean’s smile was small but soft. “What for?”

“I’m not doing this right.”

“Rubbish,” whispered Millie. She leaned forward and kissed Lucy’s forehead. “We’re not running on a deadline and remember, it’s about what you might like.” Her eyes flitted to Jean’s hand laid lightly on Lucy’s thigh. “Speaking of, Jean, would you mind?”

Jean’s brow furrowed. “Mind what?”

Millie slowly lifted Jean’s hand palm up. “If I might have a taste?”

Jean’s eyes widened and Lucy felt a curious surge of arousal shoot through her. “Oh, I-"

“Please, Jean?” whispered Lucy as she pressed her back into Jean’s embrace. “I think I’d like that.”

Millie smiled like she anticipated that exact response and Lucy’s desire increased. 

Jean gave Lucy one glance then nodded toward Millie. Millie stroked a thumb across Jean’s wrist before she took her fingers in one by one, all the while looking straight at Lucy. When she started to moan, Lucy felt her body tremble in the most delicious way. 

There was a soft sound behind her and she caught Jean in the corner of her eye, licking her lips. Lucy hummed and pressed her own together, wanting so much to kiss Jean but unsure of how to ask. 

Millie paused in her second go round at Jean’s index finger and winked at Lucy before she reached out to squeeze her hip. It took Lucy a second to realize Millie was nudging her toward Jean. 

Lucy took a deep breath and whispered, “Jean?”

Jean blinked a few times and turned her head away from Millie’s ministrations to Lucy. “Yes?” Her voice was shaky and her breath short. 

Lucy arched her neck and stopped just a hair’s breadth short of Jean’s lips. “Do you mind?” 

Jean let out a short gasp as Millie moaned and sucked harder. “Uh, no, dear.” 

Lucy leaned up and Jean moved through her shock to meet her halfway. The press of Jean’s lips was firm but soft and Lucy melted under the tenderness in them. She ventured to add a bit of pressure, grateful when Jean met it but didn’t push too far. 

Lucy reached up to place a hand on Jean’s cheek. There was a small sound from Millie and soon Jean’s hand laid on Lucy’s thigh, a soft stable press. Lucy let out a small groan at the feeling of moisture. The combination of Millie’s mouth and Jean’s earlier action caused a deep throb between Lucy’s legs. 

She pulled away slowly from Jean, a shy smile on her face as she turned to Millie. “You… you mentioned once that someone could use their mouth as well as their fingers.” 

Millie smiled. “Hmm, yes. Some women like it better. Want to give it a go?”

Lucy nodded and Jean helped pull her up slightly while Millie moved back to settle between Lucy’s legs. She gave her knee a small kiss. “Remember to tell me to stop if you need to.”

“Yes,” breathed Lucy as she moved her hips closer. 

Jean squeezed a hand on Lucy’s leg. “You’ll want to open them up a little more, dearie.”

Lucy nodded and moved her legs slightly. She glanced at Jean. “Like this?”

“A good start. May I?”

Lucy nodded and Jean gently spread her legs more and glanced down at Millie. 

Jean tilted her head. “I think this should do.”

Millie smiled up at Lucy and stroked a thumb along the place where her thigh and hip met. “I’d say you’re right. We’ll adjust if we need to.”

If Lucy were reading a transcript of this scene, she would have thought the dialogue detached and slightly stiff, but her friends' faces were gentle and their focus anything but cold. There was a small voice inside of Lucy that told her it was asking too much. She didn’t deserve such consideration. 

“Lucy?”

Lucy turned to see Jean’s soft concerned eyes assessing her. “Yes?”

“Are you all right? You’re trembling.”

Millie paused and looked up. “Darling, we can stop. We truly can. We’ll try another time or not at all--”

“I… I’m sorry. I feel like I’m…” She didn’t want to burden them. She’d done so much of that already. 

Millie’s sat up and pulled her legs up to sit on her haunches. “Take your time.”

“Breathe, dear,” came Jean’s gentle command as she stroked Lucy’s arms. 

Lucy closed her eyes and focused on her breath, the way Jean taught her. She reminded herself that she was safe and just as Millie said, she could stop if she wanted. When she opened her eyes again and met Millie’s soft brown eyes, she found she didn’t want to. 

“I,” she started before she leaned back against Jean and extended a hand so her fingertips met Millie’s knees. “I don’t want it to be too much, I’m…” It was hard to put into words. 

Millie leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “We’re here because we want to be. Because you asked. And we’ll stop or start the minute you tell us.”

Lucy nodded. “Is it wrong to enjoy it so much? To… to want it?”

Jean gave her arm a gentle squeeze. “No, dear, it’s the point. You’re not wrong for wanting it, any part of it. And Millie’s right,” she paused and nodded toward Millie, “we want to be here for you. You say the word at any point and we’ll stop or continue. Just as we have been.”

Lucy took in Jean’s words and at her warm expression, she took a deep breath. “Can we go again? How we just were?”

Millie nodded and resettled into her earlier position while Jean gave Lucy’s cheek a small kiss. 

Lucy let out a sigh of contentment. “Can you keep doing that?” 

“Hmm?” replied Jean as she glanced from Millie kissing Lucy’s thigh. 

“Kissing my cheek? And perhaps my neck?”

Jean looked surprised and Lucy wondered if she hadn’t noticed she kissed Lucy’s cheek. 

“You don’t have to--”

Jean gave her neck a small kiss. “Like this, you mean?”

Lucy bit her lip as the sensation caused by both Millie’s slow kisses along her thigh and Jean’s short one in her neck. “Yes,” she breathed. 

Lucy tried to keep her eyes open and let her brain catalogue the entire picture before her: Millie between her legs, kissing her, encouraged by Lucy’s moans Jean’s hands roaming Lucy’s arms but never further unless Lucy gave permission; the caress of Jean’s lips at her neck. She tried her best to settle. She didn’t want to stop again. 

Jean brushed Lucy’s side and Lucy inhaled sharply as her fingertips touched the side of her breast. It reminded her of Jean’s earlier ministrations. 

“Sorry, dear,” whispered Jean. 

Lucy reached a shaky hand to Jean’s and pulled it over her chest. “Please?”

Jean licked her lips and Lucy, much bolder this time, leaned up to kiss them, squeezing her legs around Millie’s head. She swallowed Jean’s sigh as she pressed her hand more firmly against her breast.

Millie gently parted Lucy’s legs and gave her mound a kiss. “Still enjoying yourself, darling?”

Lucy moaned as she pulled away from Jean’s mouth briefly and smiled down at Millie. “Very much.”

Millie winked. “Press on then?”

Lucy’s hips bucked toward Millie’s head and she arched her back into Jean’s hand. “Yes.”

Millie spared a quick glance at Jean, a fond smile on her face, before she kissed Lucy’s center and used her tongue to part her lips. 

Lucy finally knew what Millie had described once in feeling like she was gliding up a mountain and about to tip over. Her lips were pressed firmly against Jean’s. She’d become bolder in her kissing and was pulling Jean’s bottom lip between her teeth as Jean teased her nipples. She felt her center throb as Millie sucked a particular sensitive spot and everything exploded inside her. 

She cried out, her hips chasing Millie’s mouth of their own volition. Jean broke from her mouth and moved to her neck, pulling firmly but gently at her breasts. 

Lucy felt her body sink into Jean’s embrace. Millie slowed her actions as Lucy’s body continued to chase the aftershocks of her release. 

Jean kissed her cheek and stroked her hair as her breathing started to even out. Millie moved from between her legs, smiling as she reached for a handkerchief on her nightstand to wipe her mouth. She gave Lucy’s forehead a kiss before she plopped down on the bed. 

“How are you feeling?” Her tone was light and inviting. Lucy didn’t have the words for how good she felt. Now she understood why Millie and Jean had tried to explain how different everything could be. 

Lucy sighed. “I, I’m not sure h-how to describe it.”

Jean kissed her temple. “Good at least?”

Lucy hummed in agreement. “Very much so.”

Millie leaned up on her elbows and winked. “Give me a few minutes and we can go again.”

Lucy’s eyes widened. “But you already--”

Millie smiled. “It doesn’t have to end after just one, Luce.”

Lucy looked back at Jean, who gave a small smile. 

“She’s right,” offered Jean. “You can have as many gos as you like.”

Lucy looked back at Millie. “Aren’t you tired?”

Millie chuckled. “Questioning my stamina? Don’t you remember how long our shifts were at Bletchley? As much as I do miss cracking codes, this is a lot more fun.”

Lucy laughed at that. “Maybe in a minute.” She thought for a moment. “Earlier when you were,” she cleared her throat, “i-imitating the woman in the photo, you didn’t um, have your release did you?”

Millie shook her head. “No, but it’s not a problem.”

Lucy bit her lip and thought about how great it felt with Millie between her legs. She felt a sudden urge to cause a similar feeling in Millie.

Lucy tilted her head. “Do you think I could give it to you?”

Millie quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want to try? You’re certainly not obligated.”

Lucy nodded. “I’m not sure how good I’ll be, but I want to.”

Jean cleared her throat and patted Lucy’s arm. “We’ll help you.” 

Lucy looked up at Jean, who for whatever reason had a hard time meeting her gaze. When Lucy looked back at Millie, she’d seemed to notice Jean as well. Millie sat up against the headboard and whispered, “Jean?”

Her tone was softer than Lucy had ever heard her use with Jean. 

It took a moment but Jean looked back at Millie. “Yes?” 

Millie smiled at her with gentle eyes. “You don’t have to.”

Lucy felt a sudden wave of guilt. Had Jean been uncomfortable this whole time and never said? Had Lucy actually asked too much and it was only Jean’s kindness that led her to stay and hold her? Lucy opened her mouth for an apology when Jean spoke. 

“I want to.” 

Jean sounded small and almost shy… no, Lucy thought through the catalogue of experiences she’d had with Jean. “Shy” wasn’t the word, but perhaps hurt or ashamed. It was like the night Lucy found out Jean preferred women. Her words had been careful and measured as if she knew she shouldn’t make a wrong step. 

Millie gave that familiar understanding look and smiled. “Come here, then, and we’ll let her know how it’s done.” Millie’s voice was still soft but playful. 

Jean rolled her eyes in that fond way she often did with Millie and gently moved from behind Lucy, sliding off the bed and rejoining Millie at the head. 

Millie took one of Jean’s hands in hers and squeezed. Jean settled with a hesitant smile. Millie nodded towards Lucy. “Come on, darling.”

Lucy moved closer but wavered as Millie spread her legs. Where should she start?

Millie extended her hand. “We can start with a kiss.”

Lucy smiled and leaned forward. The press of her body against Millie’s caused her to gasp. She felt everything at once, the new sensation of skin against skin and the curiously exciting feel of her sex hovering near Millie’s. 

Jean brushed her hand against Lucy’s cheek and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “All right?”

Lucy leaned into her touch and smiled before she directed her focus back to Millie. It was easier now to push forward and capture Millie’s lips. She felt anticipation rush through her as Millie matched her pace and threaded her fingers through Lucy’s hair to pull her closer. Lucy found she liked being this close and the sensation of being almost molded together. 

Harry had been too hard and often too quick. Millie, though not slow exactly, had a much better pace. Lucy got caught up in the mix of kissing and moving against Millie, but she never felt lost. 

Millie broke their kiss, her breath quickening. “Would it be all right if you kissed me somewhere else?”

Lucy furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

Millie nodded toward her chest. “Would you like to kiss me there?”

It wasn’t until Millie asked that Lucy realized how much she ached to do just that. She nodded and placed a tentative kiss right above Millie’s breast. 

Millie arched her back and pulled at Lucy’s shoulder. “Bit firmer, darling.”

Lucy tried again and must have been successful, because Millie let out a low moan. Lucy found that she enjoyed the vibration against her mouth and continued to circle Millie’s breast with kisses before she reached her nipple. 

“Feel free to use your tongue there, dear,” came Jean’s voice with an affirmative hum from Millie. 

Lucy nodded and opened her mouth to take in Millie’s nipple, testing a press of her tongue. Millie writhed against her and Lucy almost lifted her head to ask if she was doing something wrong when Millie pulled her close. 

“Yes, like that,” offered Millie. 

Lucy’s eyes flew to Millie, though she didn’t stop. Millie’s eyes were hooded in the same way they’d been when Millie was touching herself, and Lucy felt a wave of pride in the knowledge that she’d caused that look. 

She caught Jean’s eye before she lowered hers completely. There was a pleased smile on her face, the kind she wore when Lucy found a useful clue or managed a challenging recipe. Lucy felt moisture pool between her legs at such a look. She pushed her hips toward Millie’s. Millie pushed forward to meet her and Lucy groaned at the feeling. 

Millie pulled her close again, murmuring half sensical reassurances as Lucy started to suck at her breast. Lucy felt her desire start to swell as Millie’s hips continued to move against her own. So caught up was she in trying to keep her concentration, she missed the sound of Jean leaning forward until there was a whisper in her ear. 

“Feel free to use your hand on her other one if you can manage at the same time.”

Lucy nodded against Millie and slipped her hand to Millie’s other breast, her fingers tracing the path her mouth had taken from her current position. Millie let out a hiss filled moan and before Lucy could inquire about whether it had been in pleasure or pain, Millie pulled her up for a kiss so passionate, Lucy thought her knees might give out. 

They were both panting as Millie broke the kiss. “You’re brilliant.”

Lucy took a deep breath and let out a small laugh. “I haven’t done much, and Jean has been instructing me the whole way.”

Millie winked. “Well, I still say what you do with those instructions is impressive.”

Lucy gestured down Millie’s body. “Are you ready if I try what you did for me?”

Millie tilted her head. “Are you sure?”

Lucy smiled widely. “Yes.” Millie nodded and Lucy moved to bend down but stopped and looked over at Jean. “Do you think you could, um, help up here while I…” She gestured down again. 

Jean’s cheeks colored as she glanced at Millie. “Oh, if you--”

Millie pulled Jean toward her. “Come here.”

Lucy smiled at their kiss as she made her way down Millie’s body. In the end, it took a lot less instruction than she expected. It helped, of course, how incredibly responsive Millie was and how encouraging Jean was when Millie stopped being able to form words. 

As Millie calmed, Jean tapped Lucy’s shoulder and encouraged her to lean up and settle between her and Millie. 

Millie took a deep breath and gave her a kiss after Jean offered a handkerchief to wipe her mouth. “I stand by your brilliance, darling.”

Lucy felt her cheeks warm as she smiled. “I couldn’t have done it without help.” 

Millie winked. “That has no bearing on my appreciation or admiration.”

Lucy chuckled. “I’m glad.”

Millie nodded towards Jean. “Should we see about getting this one sorted?”

Jean’s eyes widened. “What?”

Lucy smiled. “I’d be interested in trying.” She felt the same desire to give Jean what she’d just done for Millie. 

Jean bit her lip. “I… well I don’t think I can…”

Lucy tilted her head. “If you’re worried I’m not good enough, I’m sure Millie would be up to the task.”

Millie winked. “Just need a quick cuppa and I can.”

Jean laughed. “I’ve no doubt, but I’m not sure I could... that is, I think I’m all right.”

“You sure?” asked Millie, her tone taking on a soft edge.

Jean nodded. “Yes.” She took in Lucy and added, “I think we promised you multiple gos, and unlike Millie, I’m not in need of a cup to deliver on that promise if you’re interested.”

Lucy felt thrills of desire shoot through her in quick succession and shivered. “Yes, please.”

Millie gave Lucy’s shoulder a kiss. “I can hold you this time.”

Lucy smiled and turned back to give Millie a kiss in thanks. She looked back at Jean. “I’m ready.”

Jean gave her a soft smile. “Why don’t you lie on your side? Millie can still hold you and if you’d like, I can kiss you at the same time I use my fingers? Unless you’d prefer I do the same as Millie did before?”

Lucy paused and considered her options. In the end, she thought it might be nice to lie down, and nicer still to kiss Jean throughout. “I’ll lie down.”

Jean nodded and moved closer. 

Lucy noticed she was still in her skirt. “Do you think you might be more comfortable without this?”

Jean looked down and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I hadn’t even realized I--”

“May I help you with it?”

Jean smiled. “Of course.”

Lucy unzipped the skirt and watched Jean shift to slip it off. The sight of Jean in her stockings made Lucy a bit sad she wouldn’t be given the opportunity to do for Jean what she’d done for Millie, but the feeling of Jean’s almost bare legs against hers was enough to make up for it. 

Jean cupped her cheeks as she leaned forward to kiss her and Lucy did her best to catalogue the entire experience as she had every other that night: the way Millie’s quips made her chuckle, disallowing room for any uncomfortable tension; Jean’s talented and gentle fingers, and the way her kisses comforted and tantalized Lucy in equal measure; the weight of Millie at her back and Jean at her front.

When Jean started to kiss Lucy’s neck, Lucy whispered, “Wait.”

Jean pulled back and Millie paused in her kisses to Lucy’s shoulders. “Do you need me to stop?”

Lucy smiled and felt none of her earlier hesitation. “No,” she said as she gently placed a hand on Jean’s cheek and pulled up slightly, “if you could just stay up here, if you don’t mind.”

Jean’s gaze was soft as she smiled. “Of course I don’t, dear.” 

She continued to kiss and keep Lucy close as her hand traveled further down and Lucy chased her release again. After that, she moved a few times between Millie and Jean and with each, she felt understanding and gratitude fill her to the point she might burst with it. 

Finally, when she asked if they could sleep, they gathered her between them, her head on Jean’s chest and Millie’s arm wrapped around her. As she drifted, she decided in the morning she’d make them breakfast and perhaps respond to the ad in the paper for the secretary post at Scotland Yard. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a Millie/Jean sequel I'm currently writing set during s2. If you have a minute, let me know what you thought.


End file.
